The goal of the "Career Training in Therapeutics and Translational Research" Program is to provide trainees with the skills necessary to successfully pursue careers in clinical research. The Program will offer an intensive two year curriculum which combines didactic course work, mentored research experiences, and innovative special program initiatives such as workshops and lecture series. The mentored research experiences will emphasize strengths in therapeutics and translational research in the Colleges of Medicine and Pharmacy. Major focus areas of nutrition/cardiovascular, aging/neurosciences and infectious diseases/immunology were chosen based on the areas of greatest expertise among faculty who will mentor the research experience. Faculty mentors reflect a diverse and successful group of investigators with a strong track record of research funding and training. An active GCRC and a centrally funded program (KCCRIS) which supports industry sponsored clinical research will be closely linked to the Program to optimize the research experiences. Junior faculty and senior fellows in the Colleges of Medicine and Pharmacy interested in becoming clinician scientists will be evaluated by an Advisory Committee to determine those who have the highest potential for becoming successful clinical researchers. Participants who complete the core courses and mentored research will be awarded a Certificate; those who chose to take additional focused didactic courses will be eligible for a Master's degree specific to their discipline. An Advisory Committee of clinician scientists will provide overview of the Program. A formal outcomes assessment process will evaluate the progress of individual trainees, outcomes, and program success. Liaison with the University of Louisville CRCA application will expand the opportunities available to participants and serve as a demonstration project for meeting the K-30 goal of interactions between CRCA programs. The Career Training Program will provide improved opportunities for career development of clinical researchers and support on-going efforts to improve the clinical research infrastructure at the University of Kentucky.